Let The Show Begin!
by BoredAsYou
Summary: X813, it has been 13 years later now, three children might change Fairy Tail's life's especially Natsu's, what happens if these three children resemble Natsu and his dead mate Lucy? What do these children connect to Lucy's past? Why does Natsu feel weird around them? " 'Cause Natsu, my mum is Lucy Heartphilia"... Read and Review Peps!
1. Three New Faces

**Hey Peps! This is my new story of Fairy Tail! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

It 's a wonderful day in Fiore, flowers blooming, happiness spreading around the place, but this happiness stopped when 3 hooded figures came down the streets of Magnolia. Then they stopped at the most famous guild.

" Now Iggy, Ryuu this is for mum you got that?" a girl voice said

" Yup, Natsumi" Iggy and Ryuu said, then all of them looked at the sign above

" Let The Show Begin," they all said " Fairy Tail"

Then they busted the doors open, everyone stopped laughing and drinking and looked at the direction where they were.

" What is your business with us" a red-head asked the 3, but they just walked right past her and went upstairs to Master's Office, then opened the door, then they closed it and bowed to Master

" We have come Jii-chan in the name of Lucy Heartphilia Dragneel" Natsumi said

" Welcome, Natsumi, Ryuu and Igneel" Master said " Heartphilia Dragneel" then the 3 took their cloaks off to reveal two pink-haired and one blonde " To keep your family name a secret your last names will be 'Heart'"

" Okay!" they all said

" Eh, where's your mum? And the twins?" Master asked them

" Mum said they were to young to go" Igneel said " And she's looking after them"

" Anyway we'll go downstairs and ask Mira for our stamps" Natsumi said, she grabbed the door handle " Oh and Jii-chan punish your children for eavesdropping this conversation" then she opened the door people landed on each other, while Natsumi, Igneel and Ryuu walked on them, and went to ask Mira for their stamps.

" Um.. Are you Mira?" Ryuu asked the white-haired girl cleaning a glass, then she turned around and almost fainted

" Is that a mini Natsu or that really is Natsu" Mira said pointing at Igneel

" I'm Igneel Heart" Igneel lied then he grinned, Mira's eyes widened

" Your grin reminds me of Natsu Dragneel" Mira said shocked

" Well what a coincidence!" Natsumi said rubbing the back of her head smiling

" And you! Your smiles like Lucy's!" Mira said pointing at Natsumi, then she pointed at Ryuu " And you're a mix of Lucy and Natsu!"

Then the door was busted open.

" Tadaima!" Team Natsu shouted said smiling

" Natsu! Tell me these three look like you and Lucy combined!" Mira said dragging Natsumi, Igneel and Ryuu to where Natsu was.

" Hmmm..." Natsu looked at the three, but his eyes widen in shock, the girl's eyes were caring and calm like Lucy's, while the pink-haired boy was just like a replica of him and then the blonde boy had Lucy's hair and he had one brown and black eye.

" Yeah... It does" Natsu said shocked

" Natsu-san have you been biting this girl's neck to mark her?" Natsumi asked inspecting Lisanna's neck from far away distance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Natsu, you have some explaining to do!" Erza said cracking her knuckles with a dark aura behind her

" Don't kill him yet Erza-san" Ryuu said calmly looking at the red-head mage

" Yes?" Natsu said confused " I've tried like 20 times but still no mark"

" Ah-hah! As I thought!" Igneel said then he pointed at Natsu " Natsu Dragneel you can't mark her 'cause you already marked someone else!"

" I WHAT!?" Natsu said shocked, while Gajeel chuckled

" Gajeel-san knows perfectly who is your mate" Natsumi said smiling and giggling

" Wait... How do you know our names?" Gajeel asked, Igneel, Natsumi and Ryuu froze

" We know your names 'cause our auntie is a member of this guild! She tells me a lot of stuff and more about her mate" Igneel said

" Wait... How old are you guys?" Erza asked

" Me and Igneel are 13 while Ryuu is 12!" Natsumi said

" Aren't you suppose to be in elementary right now?" Mira said

" We are home-schooled but mum said we could go to an elementary school" Igneel said

" Bbuuuuttttt we don't have enough jewels since we don't go on jobs that often" Ryuu said

" Then go on jobs!" Gray said

" Okay" Natsumi said grinning then she went to the upstars request board then she garbbed the request and dashed of to Mira

" Mira-san can we do this one!" Natsumi asked

" But isn't it going to be hard?" Mira said " At least take one or two of Next Generation"

" Who's Next Generation?" Igneel said

" These guys kids! They just want to be just like their dad or mum!" Mira said pointing at the kids who were playing, then a black-haired boy came hurling towards Natsumi.

" Oi! Watch Out!" He said, then Natsumi turned to her side

" Huh?" Natsumi said then she got knocked over " Ow..."

Then she noticed that she was on top of somebody, the boy under her blushed scarlet red while Natsumi just stared at him.

" I'm sorry, let me help you up" Natsumi said, then she got off the boy and offered her hand to help him up

" Thank you, my name is Yatsuo Fullbuster, please to meet you! What's your name?" Yatsuo asked

" My name is Natsumi Heart and it's my pleasure" Natsumi said smiling making Yatsuo blush

" Oi, Yatsuo! You still wanna fight?" A spiky black-haired with red eyes asked smirking

" Of co-" then Yatsuo was cut-off

" I'll fight you" Natsumi said

" You sure Natsumi 'cause Koki is really strong" Mira said worried

" Don't worry I'll beat him" Natsumi said, then she stepped forward " Go attack me"

Then Koki smirked he turned his hand into a iron club and started running towards Natsumi he tried to smash her but she deflected it by holding the iron club.

" Don't always attack straight-forward" Natsumi said flipping him over making him crash on a table, Koki growled he tried attacking her from behind, he jumped she lowered herself then he went crashing onto the floor " My turn"

" Fire Dragon's" Natsumi said then she held her two hands to her mouth " Roar!"

Then fire cane out of her mouth then she stopped the attack.

" Water Dragon's Roar!" Natsumi said then she extinguished the fire, nobody could see since it was smoky, then the smoke disappeared then they saw Natsumi on top of Koki. The whole guild could see Koki blush a deep red.

" Do you want to come with me, Igneel, Ryuu and Yatsuo on a mission?" Natsumi asked

" If it gets you off me, yes" Koki said, then she got off and helped him up

" Before you go where would you like your stamps?" Mira asked

" Me, red on the right shoulder" Natsumi said then Mira stamped her

" Red on the left shoulder" Igneel said then she stamped him

" White on my right hand please" Ryuu said then she stamped them, then they were all off

* * *

*** Timeskip! 30 minutes later * **

Yatsuo, Natsumi, Igneel, Ryuu and Koki came back from the mission, Yatsuo and Koki were dumbstruck, and the three siblings just walked over to Mira.

" Done" Natsumi said grinning

" That was quick!" Mira said " That mission was suppose to take a week!"

" It was too easy anyway, our reward was 1,000,000,000J" Igneel said

" That much! That could last you three food supplies, clothes and enough to pay for your school fees!" Mira said shocked

" Anyway we're going to take Yatsuo and Koki again, so we could see the elementary" Ryuu said " Yatsuo! Koki! Come on we're going to see your school, so we can apply!"

Then Koki came to the bar, without Yatsuo.

" Eh, where's Yatsuo?" Natsumi asked Koki curiously

" He has girl issues" Koki said chuckling, then he pointed to where a white haired girl and Yatsuo were, from where they were, they could see them talking, Koki, Natsumi, Igneel and Ryuu were listening to their conversation, since they good hearing

" But Ya-kun! I don't want you to go with them! Stay with me and cuddle me!" the white-haired girl said

" No way, Skyler! I would never do that!" Yatsuo said shouting at her making the whole guild's attention focused on them, while Koki, Natsumi, Igneel and Ryuu were laughing their heads off

" Why not?" Skyler asked

" 'Cause for the last time I don't like you!" Yatsuo said, then Yatsuo ran to us " Run for your lives! She's gonna hunt us down!"

Then they ran away from the guild.

" Looks like it's tomorrow!" Natsumi said, still running ahead of them, then she bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry" Natsumi said then she looked up, her eyes were wide

" Eucliffe, Cheney" Natsumi whispered

" Surprise, surprise, well if it isn't Natsumi" a blonde boy said

" Yeah yeah White," Natsumi said " Hey Black"

" Hey" Black said emotionally

" What brings you two here?" Natsumi asked

" Were here 'cause White wants to go to this elementary school along with me" Black said

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh and by the way the elementary is called ' Magnolia School' if anybody has any better ideas plz Pm or review!  
**

**Anyway next time! **

**Meeting 'Next Generation!'**

**Melody-chan out!  
**


	2. Meeting 'Next Generation!

**Here you guys go! Sorry for late update!**

* * *

_Previously in ' Let The Show Begin' : _

_" Surprise, surprise, well if it isn't Natsumi" a blonde boy said_

_" Yeah yeah White," Natsumi said " Hey Black"_

_" Hey" Black said emotionally_

_" What brings you two here?" Natsumi asked_

_" Were here 'cause White wants to go to this elementary school along with me" Black said _

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

Natsumi stood there dumbfounded " So, the only purpose your going to come to this school is that, you want to escape, Sabertooth academy?" Natsumi said a bit confused

" You can say that" Black said, shrugging his shoulders, then an awkward silence came, then Natsumi turned around to meet Yatsuo's face close to her's, it was so close that she fell down to the ground.

" Yatsuo! Would you stop doing that!" Natsumi shouted at Yatsuo, who was currently blushing furiously at how close their faces were.

" Sorry! Anyway were here!" Yatsuo said, pointing to a building to his right, everyone was amazed at how big it was " As you can see there are people inside the buildings and some doing physical education, this is the day class, there is a night class that starts at 9 pm, and ' Next Generation takes that class, since we can do missions by day and classes at night, let's go in"

" Wait before we go in I want to meet ' Next Generation ' " Ryuu said

" That means we all have to go back, and suffer Skyler's wrath? It's worth it" Igneel said smiling

They all turned back and headed for the guild, once Yatsuo opened the door, Skyler sprang into his arms making him step backwards.

" I knew you would come back for me!" Skyler said happily and excited, while others laughed at the moment they were making

" Skyler, get off me!" Yatsuo shouted, trying to pry her grip off him, and eventually it worked, then he sighed in relief " Next Generation!" Yatsuo shouted

Then kids started to come towards Yatsuo, then Yatsuo turned around, to see Natsumi standing in-front of him

" This ' Next Generation' !" Yatsuo said " Introduce!"

" My name is Yuki Fullbuster" a girl that looks like Yatsuo said smiling

" The name's Yasuo Fernandes" a boy said that had red hair with a tattoo on his right eye

" My name is Yume Redfox!" a girl said with black hair and red eyes

" Haru, Haru Fernandes" a girl said with blue long hair that reaches her mid back

" Mitsu Fullbuster, nice to meet you!" a girl said with blue hair and black streaks in her hair

" Skyler Wind, don't steal Ya-sama!" Skyler said holding on to Yatsuo's arm

" Where is Atsuko, Daichi and Daisuke?" Yatsuo shouted, then Natsumi headed towards to bar.

" You know coz, you can't get away with everything, and I'll tell your mother that you haven't done any of the things she asked you to do, or even worse, I'll confiscate your phones and anything electronic" Natsumi said sitting on the counter of the bar, then three figures appeared from the bar

" Thought so" Natsumi said, jumping off the counter, and walking towards the group " So could we join?"

" Yeah, but you have to go through three tests" Yuki said smiling " The first test is to battle the one of your favor, you can do that now!"

" Okay, I choose," Natsumi said, putting a finger on her chin, then she saw Natsu eating fire chicken and laughing with Lisanna " Salamander "

Everyone was in shock, they all thought, she's to young to battle Natsu, but they were wrong. Natsu just looked at her with a weird expression, but he just sighed.

" Alright I'll battle you" Natsu said standing up and walking over and shook Natsumi's hand " Just prepare, your attacks, Natsumi cause you'll be beaten in one snap"

" We should bring this outside" Igneel said, then everybody went outside to watch the battle.

" Okay! Let the battle begin!" Yatsuo said

" Me first" Natsu said, then he put two hands in front of his mouth

" Me to" Natsumi said, doing the same actions as Natsu

" Fire Dragon's," Natsu started filling his cheeks up with fire

" Water Dragon's" Natsumi started doing the same thing but filling water up her cheeks

" ROAR!" they both yelled letting a huge amount of fire and water hurl at each other, then it collided making smoke, nobody could see.

" Razor Wind!" Natsumi said, separating the smoke, when the smoke disappeared she didn't see Natsu, then she turned around

" Looking for me?" Natsu said smirking, then he lit his hand with fire and punched her in the stomach, making her fly back and hit a wall, and there was a little fog, and after the fog disappeared, there lay a knocked out Natsumi, then he approached her kneeling down her level " Well try again in a couple of years"

Then Natsumi grabbed him by the collar " Why not try now?" she asked smirking, then she punched him in the stomach, then he coughed out blood then he lay there unconscious, after this Natsumi left, running and jumping on roofs.

" Natsumi, wins..." Yatsuo said then his voice died down, as he saw Natsumi leave " Natsumi!" he tried to run after her, then Igneel touched his shoulder, shaking his head

" Once, Natsumi takes off she's never found, until tomorrow" Igneel said, looking at Yatsuo

" Yatsuo, it's nearly time for us to go to school!" Skyler said, grabbing his arm, and everyone glared at her " I mean it's nearly time for school"

Yatsuo nodded and left to go Knight Academy's Boy dorms to get changed, to his uniform, he couldn't stop wondering where Natsumi went, then he exited his dorm and went to the front gate and walked to the school, which was a five minute walk, he walked down hearing girls scream, squeal and come up to him and give him gifts, all these girls were part of ' The Five ' fan club, ' The Five ' were, Yatsuo, Koki, Daichi, Yasuo and Daisuke, the leader of the fan club was Skyler.

Then after five minutes he got to the school, his first subject was Art, as he entered he saw his classmates laughing and taking and he decided to join in, then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

" Hello class, today we have two new students in our class, you may come in" the teacher said, then the door opened to reveal, two pink haired people, one was a girl the other was a boy " Please introduce yourself and tell us about yourselves"

" My name is Igneel Dragneel and this is my twin Natsumi Dragneel" Igneel said then he pointed at the girl who waved and smiled " We have 3 younger siblings, one is in grade six, while the other two are attending primary"

" Our mother is Lucy Heartphilia and our father is Natsu Dragneel" Natsumi said continuing onn from Igneel's sentence " Do you have any questions?"

Yatsuo raised his hand and he got picked " Why doesn't your father know you?" he asked, the twins froze.

" Thirteen years ago, my dad got challenged by Cana Alberona to drinking contest, and he got so drunk the next day he couldn't remember anything and on the first of July his mate, Lucy Heartphilia died because she was shot, then five years later, we both meet him, so the next 8 years, he didn't know us, but that's not the reason why, but we're not telling you" Natsumi said

" Okay, you may both may sit near the window" the teacher said " My name is Miss Whitney"

*** Time Skip!* **

" Oi! Natsumi!" Yatsuo shouted, Natsumi turned around, she was currently holding books and she watched him, while he was catching his breath " What happened after you battle Natsu?"

" Well, I ran away cause, I had to fill in the enrollment forms, for me, Igneel and Ryuu, and I told that my name was Dragneel cause my last name is really Dragneel, but please don't tell Natsu-san!" Natsumi begged

" Sure, anyway what's your next class?" Yatsuo asked, Natsumi took out her schedule from her bag and checked

" Music, why?" Natsumi asked, putting her schedule back

" We could walk together, cause that's my next class" Yatsuo said, she nodded, then she started walking with him

" Hey, I have a question for you" Natsumi said

" Sure ask me anything" Yatsuo said, putting his hands behind his neck

" You know how I have great hearing and smell right" Natsumi started, he nodded " I think your fan club is right behind us, with spears"

He turned around, his eyes widen in fear, it was true his fan club was chasing him and with spears but they were far behind, he then looked at Natsumi who was looking pale.

" Hey you alright? You look pale" Yatsuo asked Natsumi

" I think... I'm coming... down with a... fever" Natsumi said, then she fainted letting all her books fall on the floor scattered, Yatsuo panicked, then he put Natsumi's books in his bag then he picked up Natsumi bridal style and ran for his life to the infirmary, he turned his head, they were gaining, he turned his back to see he had to turn, then he saw another set of girls coming toward him, he had only one option, he turned his head to the right, the window, he jumped out of it directly, unfortunately it was raining outside and he was on the 5th floor.

" Water bed!" Yatsuo shouted, putting out his right hand, which shot out, water and made like a poofy bed that was made out of water, he laded in it with Natsumi in his arms, or a wet Natsumi in his arms, then he got on the wet muddy ground and ran to the sakura tree, and put Natsumi down, then he opened her bag to find her phone, and fortunately he found it, he looked through here contacts for Igneel, and he found it and called it.

( **Yatsuo, **_Igneel _)

_Natsumi, where are you! Class is about to begin__!  
_

**Um, this is Yatsuo and don't ask why and how I got her phone, anyway we were walking to Music class, then my fan club started to chase after us, after that Natsumi fainted saying that she was coming done with a fever, so now here we are under the Sakura tree, while it's freaking raining outside! **

_It's rare for her to get sick, anyway my mum says if she ever comes down with a fever, cold, flu or any sickness, I know this might be gross, but the first new guy she met has to kiss her._

**The first new guy... Wait I met her and she was new, then she met me, that means... I have to kiss her?! Dude were to young!**

_Not that kind of kiss! Kiss on cheek!  
_

Then he hung up, then Yatsuo leaned to Natsumi's level and kissed her on the cheek, then she started to wake up and her fever went down.

" Ugh... Where am I?" Natsumi asked

" Under the Sakura tree" Yatsuo said " And we both missed Music Class"

" Why didn't you go? And left me here?" Natsumi asked

" Because, I can't leave you here in the pouring ran! We're friends right?" Yatsuo said smiling at her

She looked at him and smiled softly " Yeah, friends..." she said, then she started to see the sun, then she heard the bell ring

" Well we better get going our lunch is waiting for us!" Natsumi said " Race you to the cafeteria?"

" Your on!" Yatsuo said, standing up and running, besides Natsumi

* * *

**Here you go! Sorry for late update! I'm so busy at the moment! Anyway plz R&R!**


	3. She Will Always Stay Beautiful To Me

**This is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy**

**~ She Will Always Stay Beautiful To Me ~ **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

" No I won! Admit it Yatsuo!" Natsumi said to Yatsuo smirking

" Fine, fine you win, but don't expect me to go easy on you next time, as they made their way to the cafeteria getting their food and going out to meet their friends.

" Oi, you guys! Whyd'ya miss Music?!" Koki shouted, since they were still far

" I was sick! Yatsuo helped me" Natsumi said, coming closer, then she sat next to Koki and Yatsuo

" So what's your next class tomorrow?" Ai asked

" Theater, I think we're learning about Romeo and Juliet" Igneel said " And acting out Romeo and Juliet in groups"

" I feel sleepy..." Natsumi said rubbing her eyes and yawning

_Kawaii... _Yatsuo and Koki thought having pink on their cheeks and looking at Natsumi, then Natsumi noticed that they were staring at her

" Eh? Are you guys alright?" Natsumi asked the two, which snapped them out of their thoughts

" Yeah! Were fine!" they both said sweating

" You sure? Cause it seemed that you two were staring at Natsumi for quite a while" Yasuo said smirking

Then suddenly a group of girls were running in the direction of where they were eating and they had fire in their eyes.

" Run!" Yume shouted, putting her lunch in her mouth and running for her life, same with the others but they got separated, then Igneel, Haru, Yatsuo and Koki ran to a corner and the girls didn't appear.

" Few! We got away! But I feel like we're missing someone" Haru said, she looked around she saw everybody except a pink-haired girl, then she sulked in a corner

" What's wrong Haru?" Igneel asked

" We left Natsumi!" Haru said, turning around and hugging Igneel to his surprise, sobbing into his chest and making Igneel stumble back a bit " I'm a horrible, friend!"

Then Igneel patted her head gently " Don't worry! Your not a horrible friend! And it wasn't your fault that Natsumi was left behind" Igneel said in a soft tone, then Haru lifted her head up to see his face and wiping her nose

" I-i-t-t isn't?" Haru said confused

" No! Now stop crying, nobody wants to see your beautiful face get all wet, now right?" Igneel said smiling at her rubbing away the tears in her eyes with his thumb, after that he grinned " There all better, here I'll call Natsumi and you can talk to her okay?"

" O-okay..." Haru said quietly sniffling and blushing, as Igneel brought out his phone and dialed Natsumi and gave his phone to Haru, then he went to talk to Yatsuo, Yasuo and Koki

" Wow, I mean... Wow" Yatsuo said, Igneel looked confused

" He means, nobody has ever tried to calm down a crying Haru, even if they do try she will continue on to cry, until the next day she stops" Yasuo said " How do you do it?"

" Easy, I've lived with my mother and I saw her how she takes care of my younger sister and she taught me how to make girls not cry anymore" Igneel said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

" You know, I have a younger sister, and I can't stop making her annoying is there a cure for that?" Koki asked, Yatsuo laughed, then Igneel hit him in the head to signal him to be quiet and he did

" Nope" Igneel said smiling softly

" Natsumi's in the infirmary! Practically she got tired! And she's sleeping! We need to go visit her!" Haru said, giving Igneel's phone back

" M'kay" the boys said, and made their way to the infirmary

*** Inside the infirmary *  
**

**Yatsuo's P.O.V  
**

When we all went inside the infirmary, we asked the nurse which room Natsumi was in.

" Excuse me, Miss Stella, what room is Natsumi Dragneel in?" Haru asked anxiously

" She's in room 2" Miss Stella said, we nodded and headed towards the room and opened the door to find a sleeping Natsumi, on the bed no covers covering her

" Does your sister always sleep like this?" I asked Igneel

" Yup, don't worry she's a heavy sleeper" Igneel said reassuringly, then me and Koki walked to her and looked at her sleeping figure, she was sleeping peacefully, then her eyes started to flutter open

" Good morning!" Natsumi said sitting up and strechting " Is it morning?"

" It's 2a.m. so yup" Igneel said, then Haru ran to her hugging her

" Natsumi! I'm so sorry for being a bad friend and leaving you out there to get run over alive!" Haru said wailing, then she ran to Igneel and hugged him like it was the only thing there supporting her

" I'm going to go outside and comfort her you two look after Natsumi" Igneel said, opening the door and closing it with a wailing Haru on him, then it was just me Koki and Natsumi

" So what happened after those girls ran into you?" Koki asked

" Well, since they were so noisy, I got really angry and actually made them unconscious and I don't think they'll wake up after two days" Natsumi said rubbing the back of her neck

" You really are something aren't you, Natsumi" I said smirking at her

" Eh? What do you mean?" she asked

" He means you amaze us, with your skills" Koki said, Natsumi smiled at me

" Thank you Yatsuo!" Natsumi said jumping off the bed and hugging me, then she went to Koki and hugged him

" You guys are best friends I could have!" Natsumi said we blushed at the coment, then the bell rang signaling the end of the day " Come on! We'll go home together!"

Then she opened the door to reveal a sleeping Haru, being carried bridal style by Igneel.

" Do not ask how she fell asleep like this" Igneel said " I did not punch her"

We nodded and left to go, while we were walking Yuki found us and joined us to the other building where our brother's and sister's were at, and we saw them come out with girls and boys running towards them.

" Don't ask why they are chasing us" Ryuu shouted

" Yatsuo-nii! Save me!" my younger sister Mitsu shouted after Ryuu

" Koki, you baka! Come and save me!" Koki's sister Kiyomi yelled at Koki angrily

" Henkan: Pairētsu· ekusutorabaganza o!" Natsumi shouted, then there was a bright light after at least 15 seconds Natsumi looked different, when I mean different she looked like Haruhi Suzumiya in ' The Extravaganza of Haruhi Suzumiya ' but of course her usually pink-hair

" Amai komori-uta..." Natsumi said as she played soft music, the notes she played came out and started to float and it made the people who were chasing Ryuu, Mitsu and Kiyomi, then she stopped when they were all on the ground sleeping.

" 'Transform: Pirate's Extravaganza!' and ' Sweet Lullbay' she said if you guys wanted to know" Igneel and Ryuu said, we nodded then we left.

" So do you all live in the dorms?" Natsumi asked looking at me, we all nodded

" Oh Ya-kun~!" an all-to-familiar voice said, we turned around to see Skyler and her group running towards us

" Run!" Koki shouted and so we did we ran away from Skyler and ran into where the dormitory was, we turned and stop to take our breath, then we continued walking then we got separated since their was the girl dormitory and the boys dormitory.

" Igneel, Daichi what is Natsumi like?" Yasuo asked

" Well she's nice, energetic, awesome and so on" Igneel said putting his hand behind his head " But if you wanted to know Natsumi's eyes are very attracting it's like you see mystery and happiness, but she says her eyes are weird"

" Oh and also she's very kind despite her attitude and her destroying stuff" Daichi said

" I think she will always stay beautiful to me" Ryuu said having a poker face, we looked at him confused " Hey! It's not my fault I love her so much as a sister I mean"

" True, whatever Natsumi looks like she will always stay beautiful!" Igneel said " You should see her in the beach! Like at least 50 guys were drooling over her"

" Then let's go to the beach tomorrow! With the whole Fairy Tail!" Daisuke suggested

" Yosh! Beach it is! Game on!" Yatsuo yelled as they went to their dorms.

* * *

**Sorry for late update! Hope you enjoyed next chapter: The Beauty and Beach!  
**


	4. Profile: Dragneel's

**Sorry I haven't updated the latest chapter but I'm working on it! This one is profile's, these will appear when I haven't updated in a long time so i will try my best to update profile's and my story's more!  
**

* * *

**Name: **Natsumi H. Dragneel

**Age: **13

**Likes:** Family, Dad, Igneel, Ryuu, fire, Natsuko, food, playing, computers, Mum and so on

**Dislikes: **None!

**Appearance: **Natsumi has long pink hair which stops just at her waist and she has chocolate brown eyes with hope and determination in them and slightly tanned skin. She wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with her white-scaled scarf around it and her right arm is exposed to show her Fairy Tail Guild stamp. It changes a bit on the white knee-length trousers they are now white thigh-length trousers and the black waistcoat which is just past the white trousers, she wears this in the guild occasionally.

**Personality: **Natsumi is a kind, cute, helpful, kind of person, she loves to mess around having fun, she would go on missions with her team ' Next Generation' sometimes she wishes that one day her dad ( Natsu Dragneel ) knew who she was along side her siblings. Natsumi mostly resembles her dad being straight-forward, carefree, sometimes reckless, protective and fiercely loyal and dense.

**Magic: **Elemental Dragon Slayer,Transformation, Duplication.

**Family: **Natsu Dragneel ( Dad )  
Lucy H. Dragneel ( Mum )  
Igneel H. Dragneel ( Twin Brother )  
Ryuu H. Dragneel ( Younger Brother )  
Natsuko H. Dragneel ( Younger Sister )  
Atsuko Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daichi Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daisuke Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Wendy Conbolt ( Auntie )  
Romeo Conbolt ( Uncle )

* * *

**Name: **Igneel H. Dragneel

**Age:** 13

**Likes: **Family, Dad, Natsumi, Ryuu, fire, Natsuko, food, playing, computers, Mum and so on...

**Dislikes:** None.

**Appearance:** Igneel looks a lot like Natsu with his spiky pink-hair and ebony black eyes and slightly tanned skin, he wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his left arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp and open-toed sandals he wears this in the guild occasionally.

**Personality:** Igneel is strong and reckless in nature, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend, Igneel thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things "head on", even when faced with obvious hostility, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. He goes on mission with his team ' Next Generation '. His mum's says that he resembles Natsu more then ever.

**Magic: **Elemental Dragon Slayer,Transformation, Duplication

**Family: **Natsu Dragneel ( Dad )  
Lucy H. Dragneel ( Mum )  
Natsumi H. Dragneel ( Twin Sister )  
Ryuu H. Dragneel ( Younger Brother )  
Natsuko H. Dragneel ( Younger Sister )  
Atsuko Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daichi Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daisuke Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Wendy Conbolt ( Auntie )  
Romeo Conbolt ( Uncle )

* * *

**Name: **Ryuu H. Dragneel

**Age:** 12

**Likes:** Family, Mum, Natsuko, Natsumi, Igneel, Dad, Cousins, Ice cream, Fire and so on...

**Dislikes:** Sad Moments

**Appearance:** Ryuu has neck-length blonde hair which is straight, on his right eye it's black on the other is brown, he usually has a side fringe which covers his left eye and exposes his other eye. He wears a white polo shirt that is unbuttoned and shows his upper body his body and wears black pants with twin chains on them and of course his signature white scaled scarf, Natsu says he looks like Gray but he's not a stripper.

**Personality: **Ryuu is a like Rogue Cheney mysterious and never smiles, he only shows his true feelings to people he trust such as his family and friends. He cares about loved ones and if something bad happened he would blame himself saying he's weak. His weakness is his 5 year old sister, Natsuko, he cares about Natsuko more than anything else. Sometimes he would say he is a sadist and like his Uncle Skiadrum.

**Magic:** Elemental Dragon Slayer,Transformation, Duplication

**Family: **Natsu Dragneel ( Dad )  
Lucy H. Dragneel ( Mum )  
Natsumi H. Dragneel ( Older Sister )  
Igneel H. Dragneel ( Older Brother )  
Natsuko H. Dragneel ( Younger Sister )  
Atsuko Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daichi Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daisuke Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Wendy Conbolt ( Auntie )  
Romeo Conbolt ( Uncle )

* * *

**Name:** Natsuko H. Dragneel

**Age: **5

**Likes:** Ryuu, Mum, Natsumi, Igneel, Dad, Dragons and so on

**Dislikes:** Being shy

**Appearance:** Natsuko has blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, but is tied up into two low pigtails with ribbons on them and her fringe nearly covering her right eye and brown eyes identical to her mother's. She wears a white sleeve-less dress with a bow tied around to her back and the dress stops above her knees and wearing black sandals.

**Personality:** Natsuko is very friendly and helpful all the time, but when she gets angry it's not a pretty sight. She is quite dense and loves to read books, she hates to be shy since her other siblings are strong and

**Magic:** Celestial Mage

**Family:** Natsu Dragneel ( Dad )  
Lucy H. Dragneel ( Mum )  
Natsumi H. Dragneel ( Older Sister )  
Igneel H. Dragneel ( Older Brother )  
Ryuu H. Dragneel ( Older Brother )  
Atsuko Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daichi Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Daisuke Conbolt ( Cousin )  
Wendy Conbolt ( Auntie )  
Romeo Conbolt ( Uncle )

* * *

**Well that's the Dragneel's! I will be making a few changes to chapter 1 of ' Let The Show Begin! ', so please! Read and Review!**


	5. The Beauty and the Beach!

**Next chapter of ' Let The Show Begin! '. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously in ' Let The Show Begin! ':  
_

_" Well she's nice, energetic, awesome and so on" Igneel said putting his hand behind his head " But if you wanted to know Natsumi's eyes are very attracting it's like you see mystery and happiness, but she says her eyes are weird"_

_" Oh and also she's very kind despite her attitude and her destroying stuff" Daichi said_

_" I think she will always stay beautiful to me" Ryuu said having a poker face, we looked at him confused " Hey! It's not my fault I love her so much as a sister I mean"_

_" True, whatever Natsumi looks like she will always stay beautiful!" Igneel said " You should see her in the beach! Like at least 50 guys were drooling over her"_

_" Then let's go to the beach tomorrow! With the whole Fairy Tail!" Daisuke suggested_

_" Yosh! Beach it is! Game on!" Yatsuo yelled as they went to their dorms.  
_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

" Finally were here!" Natsumi shouted as she started to take her t-shirt of and her shorts to put on her board shorts and also grabbing her surf board and going to the sea, for today Fairy Tail is it the beach!

" Oi Flame brain! Let's have a swimming competition!" Gray and Yatsuo shouted to Natsu and Igneel

" Oi! Nobody calls me Flame brain!" Natsu and Igneel said angrily " Bring it on Ice princess!"

And so the four jumped in the water and started to swim where the waves were and back at least 10 laps, then they simultaneously came back to shore.

" I won!" Yatsuo and Gray shouted at Igneel and Natsu

" No we won!" they shouted back, they started to ramble at who won making people looks at them

" I would stop them but, I'm not bothered" Haru said looking at the four who were arguing, and continued reading her book

" Natsu, Gray, Yatsuo, Igneel, are you fighting at the beach?" Erza asked muderously

"N-no ma'am we were just saying good job and fair game!" Natsu, Gray and Yatsuo said scared, while Igneel looked at his sister

" Igneel! Are you listening to me?!" Erza asked shouting

" Jeez, Auntie Erza, you don't have to scream into my ear" Igneel said putting his pinky into his ear " And besides we're at a public beach, what if people saw you screaming at 2 adults and 2 thirteen year old boys?"

Erza froze as well as Gray, Natsu and Yatsuo " I also think that you should take Jellal's advice and don't scold and shout all the time" he said walking over towards Ryuu.

" Igneel, Code: Fan Boy is underway" Ryuu said looking at the waves

" Already? Where is she?" Igneel asked him, he pointed at the figure who was on her board " Koki! Yatsuo! Come her for a sec"

The 2 looked at each other, then headed towards to where Igneel and Ryuu were

" What?" They both simultaneously ask him, he pointed at his sister who was getting out of the waves.

Yatsuo and Koki whole world froze, the only thing that was moving was, Natsumi. Her wet pink-hair swayed to sides, she then ran a hand through it, the two blushed deep red that could rival Erza's hair.

_Oh my Kami-sama, what the heck is wrong with me?! _they wondered shaking their heads furiously

" Oi, Yatsuo, Koki you two alright?" Natsumi asked waving a hand at their faces, the two snapped out of their thoughts before they had the chance to speak, she was swept away from them by 50 boys!

" Eh!? Somebody save me!" Natsumi shouted

" Sorry Natsumi but we can't" Igneel shouted back

" You weren't kidding when you said that 50 boys would drool over her, but would sweep her away?!" Yuki said shocked " That's crazy talk!"

" Well you better believe it, honey" Igneel said smirking and winking at her, she blushed deep red, Igneel chuckled to himself

" I think love is in the air~" Ai said hearts in her eyes, Yasuo chuckling, Mitsu giggling and Ryuu smiling a soft smile

" Mitsu thinks so to" Mitsu said smiling at her sister

" Wait, who's in love?" Yatsuo asked as he came towards the girls

" Yuki-nee is in love with Igneel!" Yatsuo's little brother, Itsuki, exclaimed happily

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" IGNEEL DRAGNEEL!" Yatsuo screamed at Igneel " YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME!"

Then he started to chase Igneel around, Yuki stood next to Ai blushing a deep deep red that beated Erza's hair.

" Yatsuo! Stop chasing Iggy! We don't even know if Yuki loves Igneel!" Natsumi said freeing herself from the random boys and running towards him and holding him from attacking her twin

Yatsuo growled at Igneel, then he turned to Yuki " Yuki! Don't tell me that you love this flame head?!" he said worried

" I d-don't! It's just that I find him kind of..." then she trailed of

" What? Find me kind of what?" Igneel asked her smiling, she blushed again, this time Yatsuo was burning with rage.

" I'm going to kill myself for this" Natsumi muttered to herself, she held onto Yatsuo's right arm and turned him around grabbing him by the collar and pulling in his face close to her's, their noses touching " Yatsuo, I don't want to do this, but just calm down and let's go talk while walking near the shore"

Yatsuo couldn't speak he was to enchanted at how Natsumi's eyes sparkled in the sun, it was like you were flying into a place where good and evil were in the middle.

" Yatsuo?" Natsumi said, he snapped out of his daze

" Yeah, let's go" he said turning his head to hide the forming blush on his cheeks walking to the shore leaving Natsumi dumbfounded she smiled and went after him.

* * *

*** Timeskip! At Fairy Tail * **

" Ughhh..." Natsumi muttered as she sat on the seat of the bar, Ai looked at her confused

" There's nothing to do" Natsumi said bored, she looked up to see Ai smiling like a manic and jumping up and down " What's with you?"

" Yatsuo, Koki, Yasuo! Come here for a sec" Ai called out to the three boys, and so they did

" What?" the three qustioned Ai, Ai then looked at Natsumi who was sleeping on the counter, then she slammed her hand on the table making the dragon slayer wake up.

" Wha-" then Natsumi fell off of her seat, making Koki and Yatsuo react and catch her on both sides

" You alright?" they both asked, they both looked at each other and growled.

" Yeah, I'm fine" Natsumi said sleepily and jumping off their arms and going to the S-class request board to meet Skyler.

" Hey Skyler, you picking out a job to?" she asked the white-haired mage, Skyler glared at her.

" Your the girl who stole Ya-kun away from me!" Skyler shouted, making the whole guild's attention turned towards the two mages

" Eh? I didn't steal Yatsuo away from you it's just we were getting to know each other with the other teammates of Next Gene." Natsumi said rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning

" I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gets Ya-kun's heart" Skyler declared, the whole guild fell silent

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" No." Natsumi said sternly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This time Skyler was fuming with rage, nobody and I mean nobody decline's her challenges.

" WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT?! IS IT THAT YOUR TO CHICKEN TO BATTLE ME!?" Skyler screamed at her furiously, Natsumi had to cover her ears

" No, it's just that I don't want to fight over something stupid, I mean winning his heart? The only way to winning his heart is you stop being annoying and being such a brat that you charm other boys to do your dirty work" Natsumi said turning around and leaving her " This conversation is over"

Skyler stood on her spot dumbfounded, then she started to fume with madness, she then took a nearby beer mug and threw it behind Natsumi's head, Natsumi swiftly dodged it making it hit the wall, Natsumi turned to face her.

" Miss." Natsumi said poking her tongue out and pulling down her right eye making it look weird, she then turned and started walking away

Natsumi smirked to herself then the smirk turned into a grin, she then headed to where her siblings were.

" So who's picking up Natsuko?" she asked her 2 brothers, they shrugged, then the two boys pointed at each other.

" Igneel it is" Natsumi said, Igneel groaned while Ryuu smirked triumphantly " And you are coming with him"

Ryuu stared at Natsumi like he was staring through her soul, then he sighed in defeat " Fine..."

" Buuutttt, isn't Rikuo also coming?" Natsumi asked the two, they shrugged

" Probably" they both said " But wouldn't Auntie Wendy now? Cause he is her child"

" Yeah, one problem she's on a mission with Uncle Romeo" Natsumi said, then she heard a slam of the guild door's closing

" Well there goes Skyler, once she's out she doesn't come back till next week" Yasuo said sweatdropping

* * *

*** With Skyler * **

" I swear she got some nerve..." Skyler said to no one in particular, then she sighed and thought about what Natsumi said _'_ _No, it's just that I don't want to fight over something stupid, I mean winning his heart? The only way to winning his heart is you stop being annoying and being such a brat that you charm other boys to do your dirty work' _ she shook her head _' I can't be annoying to Yatsuo... Right?' _

" Natsuko! Please don't run away from me!" a boy yelled, this caught her attention

" Nuh uh! Onee-chan says that you would always love to play tag!" a girl yelled back, Skyler followed the two voices, she was about to turn to the corner when a little blonde haired girl came running past her, I then poked my head to see who the little girl was running away from, then I got knocked to the ground

" Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" A boy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes said on top of Skyler

Skyler blushed deep red from their position " O-okay, b-b-but will y-you please get off of me please?" she asked stuttering and blushing deep red, the boy nodded and stood up and extended a hand to her which she offered and stood up

Then he noticed her Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand " Do you know where Fairy Tail is?" he asked politely

" Yeah, just head straight" she said pointing in the direction to where Fairy Tail is, but to her surprise, their hands were stuck together by something purple and sticky.

" Natsuko-chan!" Rikuo yelled, as the little blonde girl started to giggle and run away.

* * *

**Okay I know it might have benn the wrong timing for Rikuo and Natsuko to enter the scene but I'm happy that I finally got that out of the way! Please review or PM me if you think there should be another OC or advice for how to make it a bit better!  
**


	6. Profile: Fullbuster's

**Okay! This is the Fullbuster profile! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Name:** Yatsuo Fullbuster

**Age:** 13

**Likes:** Ice, Itsuki, food, going on jobs, playing and so on

**Dislikes: **Igneel ( depends ), spicy food

**Appearance: **Yatsuo has black spiky hair like his father and has blue eyes like his mother. He wears a unbuttoned polo short sleeve shirt with strings connecting on the button holes making an 'X' shape and in his right chest he had the Fairy Tail insignia in dark blue. He also wore a black cross necklace around his neck and black jeans with chains on them and his famous black and blue dunk high top nikes.

**Personality:** Yatsuo is similar to Natsumi a kind, helpful, kind of person and loves to mess around having fun with either his teammates or family. He has a very energetic attitiude every day, depending if Igneel doesn't get him mad or angry. Almost everyday Ai would always tease him about him and Natsumi for they look cute together and of course he keeps on denying it, also making him blush deep red. Unlike Igneel, Yatsuo isn't dense and would also notice if somebody likes him or not, also most of the guild members agree that he has rage issues if anybody hurt his little brother Itsuki.

**Magic:** Ice Make, Lacrima Water Dragon Slayer ( not figured out )

**Family: **Gray Fullbuster ( Father )  
Juvia Fullbuster ( Mother )  
Yuki Fullbuster ( Twin Sister )  
Mitsu Fullbuster ( Younger Sister )  
Itsuki Fullbuster ( Younger Brother )

* * *

**Name**: Yuki Fullbuster

**Age**: 13

**Likes:** ( Yatsuo's Like's )

**Dislikes**: Igneel's Compliment's about her

**Appearance**: Yuki has black hair like her dad which is tied up into two pigtails and dark blue eyes like her mum. She wears a black polo shirt with the two top buttons undone revealing a white Flaming Sun pendant and a red singlet. She also wears plain black leggings which stops above the knee on top wearing a wrap mid-thigh wrap around skirt showing of her left leggings, for her shoes she always wears her dark blue high-top converse.

**Personality**: Yuki is like Yatsuo kind, helpful, fun and energetic. She loves to mess around with people's feelings making them blush red or get a small punch on her shoulder, they get her back with teasing her about Igneel. Although she has a mischievous interior she is quite dense and stupid at times.

**Magic**: Ice Make and Water Magic

**Family:** Gray Fullbuster ( Father )  
Juvia Fullbuster ( Mother )  
Yatsuo Fullbuster ( Twin Brother )  
Mitsu Fullbuster ( Younger Sister )  
Itsuki Fullbuster ( Younger Brother )

* * *

**Name**: Mitsu Fullbuster

**Age:** 12

**Likes:** Cute stuff, plushies, Itsuki and so on

**Dislikes**: Ryuu and his stupid (really touching, beautiful, meaningful) compliments

**Appearance:** Mitsu has blue hair like her mother which is tied into a high ponytail and eyes like her father. She wears a White dress that ties around her neck revealing her back and going up to her mid-thigh underneath wearing black leggings that stops above the knee, with dark blue high top converse.

**Personality: **Mitsu is one of those people who hate people giving cute compliments to her. Even though she appreciates all off them that other boy's give, she dislikes everything about Ryuu. Mitsu is dense and really idiotic sometimes, but when it comes to matchmaking she will succeed. Also every time Ryuu gives her compliment or a gift she instantly would turn red and say **'I-I-I bet that isn't even real!' **or **'G-g-get a l-life!'** she then snatches it off him and walks off with the gift or anything that Ryuu gives her and puts it in her room and treasures it in a small box underneath her bed.

**Magic:** Water Magic

**Family:** Gray Fullbuster ( Father )  
Juvia Fullbuster ( Mother )  
Yatsuo Fullbuster ( Older Brother )  
Yuki Fullbuster ( Older Sister )  
Itsuki Fullbuster ( Younger Brother )

* * *

**Name: **Itsuki Fullbuster

**Age:** 5

**Likes:** Food, Smiling, family, being happy

**Dislikes:** None

**Appearance:** Itsuki has spiky dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He usually wears a t-shirt that says 'I'm a boy don't say I'm cute!' with black pants and black converses. On top of the t-shirt he wears a white vest.

**Personality:** Itsuki is a really bright boy who loves to smile and laugh. To everyone he is the most cutest one ever including Natsuko. He usually plays with Natsuko in the guild with mostly everyone. He is like a girl magnet, when ever he gets hurt at least 20 girls surround him and ask if he's okay. But usually he just smiles and stands up walking away back to his mother or father

**Magic: **Ice Make Magic

**Family:** Gray Fullbuster ( Father )  
Juvia Fullbuster ( Mother )  
Yatsuo Fullbuster ( Older Brother )  
Yuki Fullbuster ( Older Sister )  
Mitsu Fullbuster ( Older Sister )

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy with projects and homework that I never have time to write! But here's the profile and the next chap will be released probably next week since school holiday's start. So I'll see you guys till then!  
**


End file.
